fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortalman 2
Immortalman 2 (Buster Hammond) is the second hero to take up the mantle of Immortalman after the death of the original, Albert Wong, by unknown causes. Immortalman's abilities are very simple. When he dies, he immediately comes back to life (in perfect condition in all ways, he is perfectly rested and uninjured, and is even emotionally even) at the location of his choice, which doubles as a teleportation ability. He tried to join the Superiors, but was turned down as he didn't pack enough of a punch. Tier: 8-B+ Name: Buster Hammond Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Origin: Superior Classification: Immortal Human Attack Potency: Athlete Level Speed: Athlete Level, but can telport by dieing, which he is fine with doing. Lifting Strength: Athlete Level Striking Strength: Athlete Level Durability: Athlete Level, but will instantly "respawn" at the location of his choice whenever he dies, and can therefore continue a battle indefinitely. He is pretty much useless in space, however. The original Immortalman died under unknown circumstances when he was attempting to infiltrate a Hydra base to steal and multipy (See "Note: at the bottom of the page for more information) the Power Stone for his own use, and for the good of mankind, but it is unknown exactly what killed him. Deja Vu said that she knew, but would never tell, as she claimed that Immortalman 2 would be important to the future of the universe. Stamina: Athlete Level, but he has no problem with blowing his own brains out if he is tired however. Range: Human, but can teleport using his death. Standard Equipment: A handgun for suicide, plus whatever equipment he can get his hands on, sometimes including grenades, rocket launchers, grappling hooks, and even a shard of adamantium he used as a shank. No one knows where he got it. Intelligence: Average. He occasionally has flashbacks of the memories of the original Immortalman. Weaknesses: There is one way to kill him, but no one knows what it is. There is only speculation. Also, if he is captured, he ''can ''actually still kill himself, even if he is bound and unarmed. It just takes time, so he can't really use it in combat, so that is ''not ''a weakness. Powers and Abilities: Immortalitiy, teleportation. Notable Attacks and Techniques: He hits you forever, either until you colapse or Immortalman gives up, which can take months. Note: His corpses stay around when he dies, along with everything he was holding, but the new him also has everything he was touching when he dies, which means that he can double anything on him by dieing. Both Immortalmans have used this with money and gems to make fortunes. It was on a mission to multiply the immensely powerful Power Stone that the original Immortalman died permanently, indicating that perhaps he died trying to multiply something that there can logically only be one of in the universe. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users